Of Life and Death
by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills
Summary: A drabble for every year of Marlene McKinnon's life.


**Of Life and Death**

1955:

Marlene McKinnon is born on the 17th November, one a bit months early. She's named after her Grandmother - but its Marley, her three year old brother's interpretation that will stick.

They bring her home from St Mungo's on the 1st of December and, surrounded by their family and friends, her parent make a quiet toast to the many long and happy years they hope their daughter will live.

1956:

Her first word is that ever so cliché 'dada'.

Her father cries.

1957:

Her mum gives her an old copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and reads her, over the course of many nights, all the stories before bed.

When she goes to sleep she dreams of being brave and strong like the witches and wizards in the stories.

1958:

Her fourth Christmas passes in a blur of excitement – she's finally old enough to understand that the words 'Father Christmas' are synonymous with 'presents', 'cake' and 'fun'.

Her parents give her, her first broomstick. It only hovers a foot of the ground, but it's the best thing she's ever owned

1959:

Henry is seven and officially a big boy. She doesn't understand why he doesn't seem to have any time for her anymore.

1960:

She wishes on stars, birthday candles and eyelashes, because she's six and fairytale endings aren't reserved for storybooks.

1961:

Her father holds her tightly at her Granddad's funeral. The minister talks about his kindness, compassion and, simply, how good of a man he was.

It will take her another ten years or so to realise just how big of a name she has to live up to.

1962:

People begin mutter and whisper in dark corners, and her father starts to stay later at work.

1963:

Henry goes to Hogwarts and becomes a Ravenclaw, just like the rest of the family. She can't wait to join him there (three years seems like an awfully long time to wait).

1964:

She spends one of those rare days of perfection with her Father, it's early September and the air is crisp, the leaves are beginning to redden and there's that wonderful smell of pumpkin in the back garden. He teaches her quiditch moves until its dark and they're both exhausted, and then he tucks her in with a kiss.

She's asleep before her head touches the pillow.

1965:

Her father takes her to a work party. She has to wear a dress and listen to important people talk about not very much at all. She decides then and there that a career at the Ministry is not for her.

1966:

'GRYFFINDOR!'

One word to change everything. One word to condemn her.

1967:

Fabian Prewett distracts her while Gideon levitates a beaker of water over her head. She gets them back with love-potion-spiked pumpkin juice.

It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship

1968:

And just like that her life is half over, without her having really lived at all.

1969:

Fabian Prewett asks her out. She says "Erm…Sure…Yeah? Why not."

They have a picnic down by the Black Lake at near midnight, there are drops of frost permeating the dirty ground and they drink hot chocolate with plenty of whippy cream and marshmallows (her favourite)

He gives her his jacket. She gives him her heart.

1970:

Henry brings a girl home. Her name's Maeve Bones and she's nice in a quiet sort of way. By the end of the year there's a ring on Maeve's finger and her brother's looking happier than she's ever seen him.

1971:

"I'll be back soon Marley." Her dad says, bumping the door closed on his way out.

He never did come home.

1972:

Somewhere in northern England the Order of the Phoenix has their first meeting. Elsewhere Marlene, Gideon and Fabian stand at the top of a tall hill, looking down at the cityscape unfolding far below them.

They are, quite literally, on top of the world.

1973:

Evelyn Marley McKinnon is born on the twenty-sixth of June. As she holds her baby niece for the first time, stroking the little girl's tiny pink cheek, she promises that she'll do anything for this kid. Even die for her.

1974:

She joins the Order along with Gideon and Fabian. If the world burns, they burn too.

1975:

For anyone who isn't them it's pretty hard to understand, they've almost got themselves killed and almost died for each other more times than they can count. They're a trio and they'll have each other's backs and fronts (and everything else they can possibly protect) until the very end.

1976:

She spends New Year with Henry, Maeve and Evelyn in their Edinburgh flat.

Her niece falls asleep on her lap at just past nine, but the rest of them stay up till the bells – drinking champagne and talking, just talking. The canon blast is loud, echoing out of the radio along with a tinny rendition of 'Auld Lang Syne'. Evelyn starts awake and, laughing, Marlene carries her to the window to watch the fireworks. The little girl ooh's and ah's a the pretty colours filling up the night sky and Marlene feels an overwhelming sense of hope for the future

1977:

The worlds going to shit, but she's never felt more alive

1978:

Her boys – Gideon, Fabian, Henry – go MIA on a mission for the order. She sits by the window of Headquarters and looks out into the dark street, heart beating quickly, the worst case scenario running through her mind.

Eventually they turn up, they always do. She flies out into the street and hugs hem all tightly, knowing full well just how close she came to losing them.

1979:

She dances with Fabian on an empty street corner to music that no-one else can hear. The stars twinkle and shine just for them; and in that moment they forget the war and the mounting casualty list and every other horrible thing they are living through.

In that moment they are young and in love and nothing can possibly go wrong.

1980:

She goes down fighting. A flash of green light, then nothing at all.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
